1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a gas sensor package.
2. Background
With regard to requirements for a gas sensor, the gas sensor is needed to have characteristics, such as speed showing how fast the gas sensor can respond to a situation, sensibility which can respond to the detection of gas in spite of the detection of a small amount of the gas, durability showing how long the gas sensor can operate, economic efficiency showing that the sensor can be used by consumers without a financial burden, and the like.
Also, in order for the gas sensor to be combined with an existing semiconductor process technology, the gas sensor should have characteristics of the easiness of integration and enumeration. A home gas leakage alarm made of tin oxide (SnO2) as a material and the like come into wide use as a practical gas sensor.
The gas sensor is divided into a semiconductor type using a change of resistance values according to a change in the amount of gas and an oscillator type using a change in an oscillation frequency generated when gas is absorbed onto an oscillator that oscillates with a predetermined frequency. Most of the gas sensors have been used as the semiconductor type gas sensors having simple circuits and showing a stable thermal property at room temperature.
However, with regard to a configuration of the conventional gas sensor in which a gas sensor element is mounted on a substrate using a soldering process, it is problematic in that chips are separated or a location of the chips is distorted during a manufacturing process due to vibrations generated upon handling because adhesive strength is reduced upon mounting the chips using the soldering process. Furthermore, since the configuration has a structure in which the gas sensor element is exposed to the substrate, it is problematic in that the gas sensor element is damaged by an external impact.